


My Name's Blurryface

by myspookyjoshdunchristmas



Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Blurryface, Blurryface is pure evil, Brendon is a meanie, Comfort, Friendship, Gay Tyler, Horror, M/M, Personality Swap, Romance, Trigger Warnings, Tyler is just suffering, joshler - Freeform, more tags to be added along the way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:31:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myspookyjoshdunchristmas/pseuds/myspookyjoshdunchristmas
Summary: Tyler Joseph, the average 18 year old, anti social, anxiety riddled, and alone. He's made it past so many years experiencing, isolation, misery and abuse. It comes from all directions, his parents, peers, teachers and normal people on the street. He kept all his past bottled up and created an entity which feeds off of him and damages him from the inside. Josh Dun, is the newbie at Tyler's high school. Kind, chill and very soft on the outside. But he experiences what Tyler does, he also has to face the comments people make about him. Anxiety is his best friend. But unlike Tyler he does not have his own Blurryface. Josh lives in an apartment alone which was given to him by the government. loneliness is a huge part of his life.





	1. I hate you Blurry!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there~  
> I'm a new author on archive, I actually joined like a couple of days ago and i'm literally obssessed with Twenty One Pilots. I literally cry to almost all their songs. I never knew they could touch me in such a way, is it just me? I don't know, but one thing I wanna do before I die is to meet Josh Dun and Tyler Joseph and thank them for making music. I will never be complete until that day comes. Whoever comes past this work and sees this I hope you meet them too or your inspiration. God Bless you and leave feedback ^__^

“No just stop!” Tyler cried whilst his arm flew into the locker, punching it violently.

 

_“You’re mine Tyler, I own you.” Blurryface sneered within his body, eyes occasionally flashing red._

 

“I’m my own self, you’re a selfish ass hole who couldn’t find its own vessel and I hate you, I hate you so much Blurryface, I’m gonna kill you.” Tyler groaned through the pain, he spat in the hallway bin and watched red liquid escape his mouth. Grabbing the bottle of water from his bag, Tyler repeated the same process and the red was more dilute this time.

 

“Ahhh!” He groaned, feeling the fire burning in his chest. It wasn’t fair, this monster which resided within Tyler’s body. Though it was just his imagination, it was able to punch and kick him from the inside, make him bleed, bruise his body like it was nothing.

 

_“Get back to class you loser, go do something with your life instead of being a weak old piece of shit, waste of life.”_

 

Tyler ignored Blurryface, he knew that he would shut up if he did. The teenager waddled back to the classroom, he tried to look as normal as he could. “Just act normal, don’t look like a retard, make sure you’re okay.” Tyler wiped his face with the back of his sleeve, hoping that his blood had gone from his face.

 

 _“Hah! Normal, you’re a freak and I’m gonna kill you.”_ Tyler felt a smirk creep on his face, it wasn’t him, no it was Blurryface.

 

Blurryface was never this powerful, he was weak once upon a time and was a very small presence in Tyler’s brain.

 

Tyler Joseph is an eighteen-year-old student, final year at high school. He had dark hair, a roundish but manly face. Life for him was the worst, abusive parents, sibling trouble. He hated his life so much. He wanted to end his life so much, he wanted to grab a knife, a bottle of pills, his dad’s revolver and just end his life. But he believed in God, he knew killing himself was a passage straight into the depths of hell.

 

It was hard, living this life, knowing you had some sort of presence or entity living inside of you. Tyler blamed his life, his family for being so horrible, for being abusive, emotionally and physically. This abuse wasn’t the sort to be running around and telling everyone.

 

This is where Blurryface came to life. The doubts, the insecurities, the anxiety, loneliness inside of him created Blurryface. He used to be a small doubt in the back of his mind. Things got worse, the beatings, the emotional abuse, this was Blurryface’s leverage to become a bigger and much more sinister character. Blurryface hated Tyler so much. He was hell-bent on killing him. Tyler was blamed for being a loser, a nobody, a self-conscious freak and Blurryface didn’t want this, he craved attention like a small child. He wanted to be amongst the cool people, be popular and Tyler was nowhere near capable of making this dream possible. He hated people, they were nothing but trouble.

 

After his episode, Tyler walked back into the class, watching all his classmates’ heads turn to face him. “Oh crap, the freaks back.” Somebody sneered and a small group laughed.

 

The teacher was too busy head down in paperwork to even notice. Tyler sighed inwardly, knowing the teacher was behind on marking their paperwork. She always did her work last minute.

 

**Totally a good influence.**

 

He scurried to his seat, in the far corner, where the light barely hit him and his two peoples’ desk. Annoyed, he looked at the assigned work, **trash.** No one was going to use their phone to research literature, Miss Matthews was the worst excuse for a teacher. The students tittered amongst each other. Usually turning around to tease Tyler about something but the teenager was too busy writing in his book.

 

Carefully marked on the front of it was “the judge”. That was the name of it. It was different, unique, the way Tyler was. The judge instantly came to mind one day and Tyler decided to buy an A4 book and scribble, doodle and to write inside it. It was his. No one was allowed to lay eyes or hands or even breathe on his book.

 

**“Painstaking, aching, my arms are shaking,**

**Blurryface is the one, the demon, my soul he’s taken,**

**My life to live, the air I breathe,**

**I’m begging, begging you please,**

**Let me be, Blurry set me free.”**

 

He instantly jotted it down, hoping his mind wouldn’t forget it. Feeling the pain jolt up into his hand, he clenched and unclenched and reached for his very miniature iPod, shoving the earphones into his ears and then bopping his head to the beat.

 

From the corner of his eyes, the door flew open, maybe it was one of the arrogant kids, Brendon Urie, who needed the “toilet” for the sixth time and counting. The lone soul continued to doodle inside his book, his heart, the reason he lived. The little drawings were his favourite, but the voids of black scribbles and tangles were his emotions going wild when he was no longer in control. He hated the sight of them but remained to keep them in.

 

His music drowned out the muffled sounds of everyone in the room. Glad, he continued to doodle but caught a shadow looming over him. Frozen, he dared to look up. He was met by a rather tall and bulky male. He wore a cap backwards, a green army looking jacket and a bag slung over his shoulder, the more noticeable features were his bright pink hair and his nose ring.

 

“Mr Joseph, please pay attention and hand this over.” Miss Matthews yelled, pointing towards his earphones. Grudgingly, he pulled them out and disconnected them from his iPod within his pocket and slyly handed it over.

 

“How stupid do you think I am?” She asked, glaring. It was all a pathetic act, he knew since the deputy head was stood by the door with her sharp eyes, cracking her glasses with her terrifying stare.

 

Tyler huffed and handed it over, noticing his classmates staring oogily eyed at him.

 

“Right now, please Mr Dun, take a seat next to Tyler. He’s your new partner and will brief you on what you have to do. And that’s detention for you after school.” With that, she struts away in her very thin heels and short skirt, leaving Tyler frustrated and Josh lost.

 

“Excuse me, can you please move your bag from my chair?” Josh asked politely, holding on to the back.

 

Tyler gritted his teeth and picked it up. “Since when did this chair become yours?” Tyler asked himself and threw the bag onto the floor. This kid got him a detention.

 

“Wow Tyler, for the first time in forever you made a friend.” Brendon yelled, the class laughing at his snide remark. Josh innocently looked in Brendon’s direction but then continued to pull things out of his bag like a lost puppy.

 

“Hey? What do we have to do?” Josh asked, holding the pen firmly inside of his hand. Tyler just felt pushing Josh off of his chair, cruel thought, but this new kid invaded his space. But it’s not his fault. His brain was at war again.

 

“Research, just research what’s written on the board, make notes.” Tyler briefly stated whilst closing his book and placing it back into his bag. He couldn’t risk letting newbie see it. Tyler got his work book and just scribbled inside the margins and looked over at Josh, noticing that he was actually doing the work and was probably the only one doing it.


	2. New Cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please help me XD

Hello guys, 

please whoever is reading this help me!

I did my first ever cover for a twenty one pilot song and its my first on YouTube, please help me to share it across the world. Help me to get Twenty One Pilots to know I exist. 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sz7-nm6aSfs 

Here's the link, sorry I was so shaken when I made it, it took me alot of takes XD 

Please comment and subscribe, share definitely. From one fan to another, please? :')

No copyright is intended, the song belongs to Twenty One Pilots, I just wrote a reply version.


	3. "Tyler"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh needs Tyler's help, Tyler's doesn't feel obliged to.

Tyler was so relieved when the bell rang, signalling the end of class.

He immediately grabbed his bag and fled the classroom, leaving Josh dumbfounded, not able to catch up. 

There was one place Tyler enjoyed, the library, he knew that no one was allowed to talk in there, but Blurry didn't care about the library rules. 

"Whore buy some food I'm fucking hungry." Blurry cursed within Tyler.

"Shut up a second." The boy stated fumbling with his locker. "Fuck. Get. Me. Food." Blurry cursed, punching Tyler on every word.

Tyler grit his teeth through the pain and threw his extra book load into his locker, defeated. 

"That's it darling slut get me-" 

"Tyler?" An unfamiliar voice called. Instantly Tyler knew who it was. "Hey Tyler!" He yelled again, jogging up to Tyler.

He groaned, breathed in, breathed out and turned to face the other teenager.

"Hey! I can't find the way to the cafeteria, do you mind showing me?" He asked with a genuine cute smile.

Tyler's heart skipped a beat. He noticed how his eyes crinkled ever so charmingly.

The taller man shook from his thoughts and nodded slightly. Grudgingly, he led the way, Josh stood next to him.

"Tyler before we go, can you show me where the rest room is, I gotta take a number one." Josh said.

Tyler sighed inside but nodded on the out. Luckily there was one close by. He waited as the boy took his sweet time relieving himself. 

"Fuck sake!" Blurry cursed and fired shots into Tyler's stomach.

"That fucking hurts you know!" Tyler screamed and on cue, Josh walked out from the rest room. 

"You okay Tyler?" He asked, concern painted on his face.

"Fine." He murmured and trudged on. He could taste the coppery blood in his mouth. That Blurry was doing more damage than he could imagine. 

Tyler reached the rowdy cafeteria and stood on the outside not wanting to mix with the rest. 

"You coming Tyler?" Josh asked as he stood by.

Blurryface punched him. "Fuck." he silently cursed. 

"Go now whore, I am hungry." Blurry screeched. Defeated, Tyler trailed behind Josh and into the queue.

Tyler looked at the food selection, shocked. It changed last time he was here. There was burritos and tacos. Jelly and chocolate cake for dessert.

His stomach roared to life and Josh turned to look at him with a smile. Tyler just blushed foolishly. Josh grabbed a taco and some jelly. 

Tyler was going to choose a burrito but... "Whore, buy that." Blurryface cackled, he was referring to a gloopy soup that looked like it oozed from a tar pit. Tyler felt the bile in the pit of his stomach.

Tyler was still adamant and reaching for a burrito, but Blurry was snapping a bone in his arm from the inside. "Ahhh!" Tyler screamed, noticing people making weird faces except Josh.

"I'll have the tar pit ooze." He stated and watched it being splodged into a bowl. It was unsightly.

He saw Josh waiting for him to take a seat so he could sit beside him. 

"Ew Tyler what the hell is that?" Josh asked examining his tray. Tyler shot a glare and watched Josh blink.

"Sorry I didn't mean to offend you." Josh stated apologetically.

Lunch was silent beside the rowdy school kids. "Eat now!" Blurryface yelled from within. He smirked as he saw his host take a spoonful and then instantly retch.

Tyler held his stomach and mouth and did a runner from the cafeteria. He ran to the closest rest room and emptied his contents into the sink. He watched the brown swirl away but a new wave was erupting in his throat 

It was black and red. Blood and what?

"How was lunch?" Blurryface asked, smirking within in victory.

"Tyler are you ok?" A gentle voice asked rushing inside the rest room. 

"I'm fine." He stated gruffly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe sorry for the delay ^__^


	4. A little more Tyler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh lives two blocks away.

Tyler was glad that after he puked, Blurry no longer bothered him afterwards.

He remembered sounding a little cold to Josh when he ran after the boy asking if he was okay.

"Josh." Tyler whispers and nudges the guy next to him. "I'm sorry." He says and watches Josh face him.

"It's okay, I mean even I'm moody when I puke." Josh replied and smiled at Tyler.

When the lesson ended, Tyler allowed Josh to walk out with him.

"So what brings you to this crappy school?" Tyler asks somewhat rudely. It was in his nature.

"Parents, they wanted to move and we ended up here." He didn't seem so thrilled.

"Well except the lame weather, everything else is 1% better." 

There was very little conversation between them but neither mind, having someone to walk with, the least was okay. 

"This is my stop Josh, see you around." Josh nodded and headed off home.

Tyler entered, he knew his parents were out working and his siblings were out also. He was so grateful. He hated his mom, dad and his siblings. They never failed to treat him like the black sheep of his own family.

Grabbing whatevers edible, he trudged to his room and shut the door.

Tyler had a list of chores to do and in the space of 2 hours, he had to get them done.

 

Slowly, one by one, everyone was returning home. He just wanted to be sick.

"Did you do everything I said?" His mother asked.

Tyler nodded, not wanting to speak to her.

"You lazy bastard, lives off my money and ignores me, pathetic excuse for a son." She mutters and heads off, leaving Tyler full of thought.

It was always like this since he could remember. He never understood why he had it so miserable. His parents were awful and he'd rather they'd aborted him or gave him up for adoption.

 

This wasn't living...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short filler guys, sorry for the lack of updates, I promise that it will get real intense soon and hopefully some Joshler ;) God bless you all <3


	5. Laughter filled smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh waits for Tyler. Blurry is not having it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg sorry for the long wait, I've just been so crappy lately I just wanna write angst and all that sad shit. I feel like this chapter will suck :( I might just delete everything and hide in a corner.

Tyler realised that morning when he woke up for school, he forgot to stay behind for detention.

The teacher wouldn't remember anyway, she was too busy in her own world to even care. Shrugging away the thought, Tyler grabbed some clothes and headed off into the bathroom. 

He took off his shirt and noticed some new bruises and marks, he knew who made these. Tyler sleeps uncomfortably, feeling small jolts of pain on his body, he can't help them.

It's blurry, he's so hellbent, so evil and cruel, wasn't your inner self supposed to be your only friend?

After finishing taking off all of his clothes, Tyler stepped into the shower, feeling all his worries wash away in the steamy, hot water.

He didn't know why, but at that moment, the new student Josh crossed his mind. He was cute, caring and pretty charming. No way would he ever like a boy like Tyler.

Tyler always reminded himself to keep his feelings at bay. He knew he would get heartbroken. His family would tell him "you're too ugly to love, no one will love you, you're a whore". He doesn't know why but even Tyler started to believe them, he was the most innocent child you could get. 

He never told them about his sexuality either, though he himself, he wasn't sure whether he liked girls, boys or both. Tyler couldn't determine that unless he got a boyfriend or girlfriend. 

The boy changed into his clothes and headed off out into the cold. He didn't need to stick around for breakfast and listen to various insults, he swore that they made a list of new ones everyday. 

As he stepped out, it hit him, how cold the weather was. He swore it was below freezing, he could feel the cold inside his shoes and on his toes. Dismissing the temperature, Tyler walked off his property and down the road to school. 

Walking along, he scoped the area for the millionth time. Same old. Columbus was so dull and boring, he wished life could be adventurous and fun. The only thing Tyler anticipated was sleeping and the few moments he got to play his keyboard. 

Passing by, he noticed a figure stood outside of a corner store. Tyler blinked when he couldn't realise whether the person was staring at him or not. 

"Hey Tyler." The male yelled and then began to sprint towards him. It was the male he was thinking of in the shower. Now going back to that thought, Tyler cringed a little.

"Hey, Ty." Josh panted.

The males cheeks pinked at the nickname. "Josh, hey." Tyler greets back and gives a small smile.

"I was waiting for you, but I wasn't waiting for you, I mean I thought you were going to come. I went into the store I mean and I decided that I wanted to wait for you, I hope this isn't scary Tyler, I'm sorry I'm rambling." Josh blurts, making Tyler bite his lip to hold back a genuine laughter filled smile. But nonetheless, Tyler feels special, someone waited for him and thats when his heart decided to go WOOHOO in his chest. 

He wants to be sick because of the overwhelming happiness but he tries to keep himself calm.

"It's okay Josh, thanks for waiting for me, even though you could have gotten yourself late for school." He said and smiled. 

"I mean we can be late together next time, as long as you walk with me, I don't mind." Josh said with a cute smile, showing his perfect rows of pearl white teeth. 

Tyler feels like fainting on the spot and never waking up, did Josh really mean these things?

"Tylerrr, seriously if you don't move now, then we'll definitely be late." Josh reminded and tilted his head to go. Tyler smiled and walked along with Josh. 

Blurry cannot take it, this new emotion his host is feeling, he wants to ruin, to kill Tyler, to get revenge, today is the right time to finally break free from this prison, to break away from Tyler and seek his own life. 

Blurry's coming and he's not happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I'm not sure about the next update but hopefully it's soon, just for you guys.
> 
> Stay alive frens |-/

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first chapter that I did through my classes and free time, but trust me I did my work. :D Leave some feedback or give me a sign that you're alive and reading. The lyrics that were bold in this chapter are completely my own, I did not copy and I do own these, they were made on the spot haha, if you wanna use them credit me, just in your stories haha. Please feel free to inbox me anytime, if you feel alone and feel like you're battling your own demons or Blurryface let me know, I don't judge :) take care, God bless and have a good day (again) XD


End file.
